Circle the Drain
by emeralddusk
Summary: The Russos travel into a Senator's dreams to perform inception in an attempt to regain their lives after Jerry's letter against the government leaves them on the run from authorities.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Circle the Drain

_This is the chronological order of these stories, as follows: Jerry McPhee; The Blair Wizard Project; Circle the Drain; Jerry McPhee 2; Magic is Might!; 101 days of Wizards; Lust and Other Drugs._

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place, and the Russos were going about their routines as usual. To them it was an ordinary day, just like it is to us. Little to either of the groups know that today would change their lives, forever!_

Jerry was sitting at the counter and was reading the newspaper while he drank his coffee. "Man, I can't believe this, the government raised the taxes again, now I lose five percent of all my pay checks." Stated Jerry angrily.

"What pay check? You don't make enough money, not even the government wants to take it from you." Stated Theresa.

"Well, I don't care, I work hard for my, however much money I make, and the government doesn't diserve it!" Yelled Jerry.

Justin and Alex then walked in. "Ha, did you see?" Asked Justin who was holding the paper.

"The government raised taxes again!" Yelled Alex pointing at the paper.

"Now everybody has to lose more money from their pay checks!" Yelled Justin enthusiastically.

"Except for dad, ha!" Laughed Alex.

"Ah, why is nobody ever on my side?" Asked Jerry.

"Because you're always wrong. Remember the time you said drilling for oil in the Carribean wouldn't cause a spill, it did." Stated Justin.

"Oh, nobody believes me." Whined Jerry.

"Ha." Said Max as he walked in.

"Max!" Yelled Jerry enthusiastically.

"See ya." Said Max as he hurried to leave, but didn't.

"Jerry, the government makes mistakes, and need help, don't they do the best they can?" Asked Theresa.

There was a knock at the door. Alex went to answer it, it was Senator Brewster, who was wearing only his underwear. "Ha, I dropped off my clothes the other day, do you know where the laundamat is?" He asked. Alex just closed the door on him.

"Well, I'm not taking it anymore! I am going to write a letter, saying just how idiotic the government is, and to tell the world we're not going to take it anymore!" Yelled Jerry.

"Dad, you really think one person can change the government?" Asked Max.

"Yes I do son, I am going to give letter all of my intellect, all of my thoughts..." Started Jerry.

"So, what ya want like a half piece of paper?" Asked Alex with a serious look on her face, but jokingly. There was silence.

"Jerry, this probably isn't the best idea, I mean the press would be pounding on our door, they want information on anybody who has free thought." Stated Theresa.

"I'm with mom on this one, I mean bad things always happen to us, should we really make it harder on ourselves by starting to go to them?" Asked Justin.

"Well, I'm with dad on this one, I think he can really make a difference here, the world needs his letter." Said Alex.

"See, at least somebody believes in me, thanks Alex." Said Jerry.

"You're welcome, dad can I use your car whenever I want?" Asked Alex.

"Sure darling, I'll be too busy writing this letter." Said Jerry.

"Thanks dad." Said Alex as she dully went in to hug him. "Eh." Said Alex as she backed away.

"Alright, pen, paper, we need some paper." Stated Jerry.

"We'll get some, come on Alex." Said Justin as they headed for the car.

"Ha, can I come too?" Asked Max.

"Sure, go get your coat." Said Alex.

"Ya!" Yelled Max as he ran up the stairs.

"Let's go." Said Justin as he and Alex walked out the door.

"Jerry, are you sure about this, I've never seen you read a paper." Stated Theresa.

"Well I'm not reading one, I'm writing one, now where is that paper?" Demanded Jerry.

"Alex and Jusitn just left to get some, weren't you paying attention?" Demanded Theresa.

"No." Said Jerry in a confused voice.

"Uh." Groaned Theresa.

The next day, Jerry was working hard on writing his letter, when Alex and Justin came home. "Uh, how can they give us a ticket for sleeping in our own car?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, there was already five guys sleeping in cars in that garage, what difference does two more make?" Asked Alex agrily.

"Ha guys, my letter's going great." Stated Jerry.

"He got paper without us?" Asked Alex to Justin.

"Damn!" Yelled Justin.

"Ya, Max got it for me." Said Jerry.

"Ha, who's the best child now?" Asked Max proudly.

"Still not you." Stated Theresa.

"Ah." Said Max as he sat on the couch sadly.

"And, yes! My letter's done, now all I have to do is mail it to the newspaper, oh, I can't afford shipping." Said Jerry sadly.

"Here." Said Theresa as she handed him the money. "Ha! Who's the best wife now?" She asked proudly.

"Still not you." Said Senator Brewster who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"But Jerry, you know that chances of getting your letter in the paper are low, very low, there's no point in even sending it." Stated Theresa.

The next day. "Ha, my letter is on the front page of the paper!" Yelled Jerry.

"That's great! I always believed in you." Said Theresa.

"No you didn't, you sai..." Started Senator Brewster.

"Zip it Brewster." Said Theresa. Senator Brewster leaned back with his arms crossed.

"So dad, has anybody come asking to help join your campaign?" Asked Justin.

"Campaign? No, I just wanted to put something in the paper, that was the first thing that came to my mind, this is it." Said Jerry as he pointed at the paper.

"See, dad knows where his priorities are." Said Max.

"Yep, once I get on that intervention show that's it, my life'll be done." Said Jerry.

"Dad, I crashed your car, I had some bums haul the scraps into the basement." Said Alex.

"Sell them and get me some marijuana, we're going places." Said Jerry.

"We are now." Said Alex as she left the room.

"Jerry, you were so enthused, to write something, just to put in the paper, for no reason?" Asked Theresa.

"Well ya, I made goals for my life when I was fifteen, now all of them are done except that intervention one, I'm ahead of schedule, that was another one!" Yelled Jerry as he sat on the couch and smoked.

"No smoking in the house." Said Senator Brewster in an unenthused voice. Jerry threw a paper ball at him.

"Wow, somebody in the house finally did something and it didn't hurt or kill us." Stated Max.

"Ya, this is a big step for us, I mean, it's about ti..." Started Theresa.

A loud siren went off outside. "Ha, what's that siren?" Asked Justin nervously.

There was a loud banging at the door. "Let us in! This is the government!" Yelled a man.

"Uh oh, they're here, I didn't think government officers could read." Said Theresa.

"Ha." Said Senator Brewster.

"Open up! This is your last warning!" Yelled the government officer.

"No this is your last warning, we've got one of your's hostage, just stand back or he gets it!" Screamed Justin as he put his arm around Senator Brewster's neck.

"Please, I have constricted air passage." Said Senator Brewster nervously.

"Open the door!" Screamed the man.

Alex walked to the door slowly with a bat in her hand. She opened it casually, slowly. "Who is i..." Started Alex kindly as three men ran in and trampled her. "Oh!"

"My name is Senator Capplan, these two, are Jensen." Stated the senator.

"Ha, his name is Senator too, maybe you're related." Said Alex. Everybody stared at her.

"We, found your article very, inciteful, and filled with thought." Stated Capplan.

"Thanks." Said Jerry.

"Therefor we must destroy it." Said Capplan. "Thought crimes are the worst kinds in this system, especially those in press."

"Why, cause you can't read, ha ha." Laughed Theresa. Nobody else laughed.

"Yes, so we are here to give you an offer. If you agree to omit this article from all accounts, we will decist and never bother you with it again. What do you say?" Asked Capplan.

"Say yes!" Yelled Jensen in a loud and very deep voice.

"Jensen!" Yelled Capplan.

"Sorry sir." Said Jensen as he put his head down and didn't look up.

"No, okay, the Russos are a stable front, and we will not let our ideas and thoughts be repressed, we're a free country." Stated Justin nobily.

"Ha, free, ha ha!" Laughed Capplan loudly.

"Come on, we're not going to stand for this, who's with me!" Yelled Justin loudly.

"I am!" Yelled Senator Brewster as he stood up.

"Sit down Brewster!" Yelled Justin.

"Sorry." Said Brewster as he sat down.

"Well, that's fine, if you will not take our offer, we..." Started Capplan.

"Ha hold on, if we take it can you get us on Intervention?" Asked Jerry.

"Please, even the president can't get on there, with his pot smoking." Stated Capplan.

"Then no, sorry." Said Theresa.

"Fine, you have just made a powerful enemy, we are going to make your lives a living hell from now on!" Yelled Capplan.

"Watch your language!" Yelled Max.

"I'm sorry." Said the senator. "We'll see you, very soon, good bye." Said the senator as he threw down a smoke bomb and all three dissapeared.

"Wow, he sounded serious." Said Brewster.

"Ah he's probably just cranky, he'll wisen up and realize that the Russos are nobody to mess with." Said Justin. "Don't worry."

"I never worry about anything." Said Alex as she dried her hair over the burners. "Ah! Hot, ah hell." She said as she continued to dry her hair, and lit a cigarette on the burners.

The next day, Theresa was sitting on the couch sewing and Jerry was reading the paper. Alex and Justin ran in. "Mom, dad, there's like fifty military officers outside, they spray painted our mail box, banged it into a flat metal with bats and set it on fire, now they're shooting at it." Stated Justin.

"Ha, mom and dad, why are military men burning our mail box?" Asked Alex.

"Ah, they're trying to scare us into thinking that they could actually hurt us, but we're not scared!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ha, where's Max?" Asked Theresa.

"Oops." Said Alex.

"Ha, I got lost on the stairs, there's some strange man trying to get in who looks really familiar." Stated Max.

"It's Capplan, don't let him in." Stated Theresa.

"You got it!" Yelled Max.

"Guys, I think these guys are serious, I mean they've already burned down all the houses that look like ours, I don't think that's a coincidence." Stated Alex.

"Don't worry, I know people, and humans have a type of compassion, something in their hearts, that prevents them from harming another person." Stated Theresa.

"Dammit thanks for nothing jack asses." Said Senator Brewster in an angry voice as he walked in. His hair was messed up, his glassed broken, he was beaten all over, and his shirt was on fire.

"Whipe your feet please." Said Theresa.

"About fifteen senators attacked me outside, they were all screaming, come out and meet fate Russos!" Yelled Senator Brewster.

"Fifteen, I would've gotten an even number to calculate death toll easier." Stated Justin. Senator Brewster threw a flaming paper ball at his head.

"Well, they want us to come out, we won't, we'll stay in here, forever!" Yelled Alex.

"Ah, I need to check my stocks, can somebody go out and get the paper?" Asked Jerry.

"I'll do it." Said Theresa as she walked out the door. There was loud screaming, glass breaking, and fire flaring. Theresa walked back in. "Ya it's not worth it." She said as she sat down.

"They'll see, they can't wait out there forever!" Yelled Max.

"Why does everybody have to yell?" Asked Brewster.

Four days later, the Russos were all sitting in the living room, while outside there was loud shooting, explosions, and everything was shaking. "Man, those guys better keep it down, this neighborhood has a watch program." Said Jerry.

"Uh oh." Said Theresa nervously.

"Ha, I just looked outside, they're bringing in a tank, this is something bad." Stated Justin as he walked in.

"Can we go out soon, we're running out of Camels." Stated Senator Brewster.

"Ha, I did this science fair project, we can grow our own tobacco in the mold in the attic and make that into cigarettes." Stated Alex.

"Maybe later, I need to take my lung medicine, cu!" Coughed Senator Brewster loudly as he put a breathing tube over his mouth.

"Ha, I think you left your inhaler in your car, you want me to get it?" Asked Max.

"Hello, tank." Said Justin.

"Hello, inhaler." Said the Senator. "Cu!"

"Okay, let's just calm down, and read the paper, to see that things can't be as bad as we think." Stated Jerry as he opened the paper. "Government declared nuclear war on Russos, uh oh." He said.

"Hurry, to the basement!" Yelled Theresa as she pushed past the senator.

"Uh, uh!" Gasped the senator. He started to head for the door.

"Come on!" Yelled Justin as he pulled him into the basement. Nuclear missles began to hit the house.

Four months later, the Russos had long since left New York City, and were now in a new city. In the future, four months later, there were a ton of advertisements and LED lights everywhere, and it was extremely mechanical and smoky. They had been travelling around from abandoned property to shack, avoiding the government, and were currently at a bar in urban New Jersey. Justin was giving a narration. "This world is so cruel now, the strong pray on the weak, all I wanted was something worth fighting for."

He was riding in a wheelchair with a shot glass of bear upside down on his forehead and was wheeling himself. "Justin, Justin!" Chanted the other people as he rode, then he leaned his head forward, the glass rolled on to his nose, then the end went into his mouth, and he drank it. "Ya!" Cheered the men. Justin put his hands in the air.

"Justin, will you quit fooling around!" Demanded Theresa.

"Sorry." Said Justin. "Here ya go." He said as he handed the wheen chair back to a guy on the bench.

"Thanks." Said the guy.

"I hate having to live like this, I mean we never have anything to eat, we always sleep in shacks, and we can never get noticed in pub..." Started Alex.

"Ha, you!" Yelled Jerry as he ran over to a guy who was yelling at his girlfriend, who he threw out of his chair and started to pound on him.

"Ha, what the hell are you doing!" Demanded the man.

"Freakin' candy ass, you panzy!" Yelled Jerry as he beat on the man.

"I think dad's lost his mind." Stated Max. "Does this mean he has to be, disposed of?" He asked quietly.

"No, he's still useful enough to keep around." Said Theresa. "Unlike some other people."

"Blu! Why don't people ever leave fresh beer on the counter?" Asked Senator Brewster in disgust.

"How long does this have to last? I mean it's been four months since he wrote that letter, how could the government still wa..." Started Justin.

"Ha! What are you doing to my son?" Demanded a woman who was clearly ten years younger than the man Jerry was beating.

"Uh oh." Said Theresa.

The six were then thrown out of the back door of the bar on to the concrete, raining on pavement outside. "Oh!" Groaned Justin who was on the ground.

"Hu!" Yelled the man as he threw the wheelchair on Justin.

"Oh!" Yelled Justin when the chair hit his back.

"Ha that's my chai..." Started the man on the bench before the door closed.

"Uh, well so much for that place." Said Brewster as he got up and dusted off his suit. Justin picked up the wheelchair with an irritated look on his face and threw it at the back of Brewster's head. "Ah!" Yelled Brewster as he fell on the wet cement.

"Why does it have to rain every night?" Asked Theresa.

"I think it has something to do with the increasing pollution, or something like that." Said Alex. "At least that's what the other homeless people tell me."

"Ya mean me?" Asked Justin.

"Ya." Stated Alex.

"Ha, look at that guy over there!" Yelled Max as he signaled to a man in a suit and tie, who had on black sunglasses.

"It's Jensen, everybody stay calm." Said Theresa quietly.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he grabbed the wheelchair and began to beat the man to the ground with it.

"Ha, stop you idiot, I'm not him! I'm not Jensen!" Yelled the man.

"Sure look a hell of a lot like him." Stated Justin.

"No you moron." Said the man as he took off his sunglasses, and his body changed back to normal, he was a brown haired man in a black coat and white shirt. "Dumb asses never heard of freakin' form change glasses?" Asked the man.

"Sorry, being homeless it's hard to keep up on the latest fashions!" Yelled Justin as he picked up the chair and threw it on the man.

"Ah! Stop it you basterd! I know who you are!" Yelled the man.

"What, how do you know who we are?" Asked Theresa.

"Everybody who's seen a news article in the past four months knows who you are, the most wanted family this side of the Equator? We all know about your attempts to fight the corrupted government." Stated the man.

"Wha, we never wanted to fight the damn government, he just wanted to get his article in the paper!" Yelled Justin.

"Whatever, I'm here to help you." Stated the man.

"Can you get us on Intervention?" Asked Jerry.

"Please, the Robo president can't even get on there, with his smoking diesel fuel from a pot." Stated the man.

"Then how do you want to help us?" Asked Alex.

"And why, what does it mean to you?" Asked Max.

"Because, I'm also wanted by the government, for being a freedom activist." Stated the man. "Ya see the government is getting smarter, tapping into our minds, can track anybody in the system by sattelite, and pretty soon even those not, like us. They're out lawing form change glasses, teleporter phones." Stated the man.

"Teleporter phones? Why didn't we know about that? We've walked hundreds of miles to get away from those freaks!" Yelled Theresa.

"Ha, they're not cheap, they go for thirty million a pop." Stated the man.

"So? People tip that at a restaurant!" Yelled Justin.

"Oh ya, well boing homeless I can't keep up on inflation rates." Stated the man. "So you want my help or not?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Asked Senator Brewster. The man picked up some water from a puddle on the ground, it caught fire, and threw it at Brewster. "Sorry." He said as he sat down.

"Well, what can you do to help us?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya see, after long years of research, I have deduced who the head of the underground government really is, I've worked tirelessly, night and day to find this guy..." Started the man.

"Ya mean Senator Capplan, ya." Said Alex.

"What, you knew for months and didn't tell me!" Demanded the man.

"We just met you, you dumb ass!" Yelled Max.

"Oh, well, Senator Capplan is the head of the system, if he makes a decision, then the rest of the system goes along with it." Stated the man.

"Ya, see how that works, he wants us dead, how does that help us?" Demanded Jerry.

"Uh!" Yelled Theresa as she took the wheelchair and smashed it on his head.

"Aah!" Yelled the man as he fell on the ground. "Let me finish! I've been working on a machine, and a system, to go into his mind, find his subconsious, and force him to change the system and clear our names." Stated the man. "But I can't do it alone, I need a team."

"Oh, there were some pretty tough guys in there who might be of some assistance, I mean they threw us out, hu." Stated Alex.

"He was asking us to help him!" Yelled Justin.

"So will you do it?" Asked the man.

"I don't know." Said Senator Brewster. Alex picked up the wheelchair and threw it at him. "Oh!"

"Ya, we'll do it, when do we start?" Asked Theresa.

"Right now, follow me to my were house." Said the man as he ran right into a bicycle car. "Oh!"

At the were house, they were checking out the magnificent structure. "This place is a dump!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ya I know, but this place is where we will plan to travel into Capplan's mind, create a dream world, and take his mind." Stated the man. "My name is Thomas Harding, but you can call me Tom."

"Wait, create a dream world? How do we do that?" Asked Justin.

"These men will explain it, they are my associates." Said the man as he signaled to his team.

"Ha, I..." Started one of the people there.

"What? No, get out!" Yelled Alex as she pushed the men and women out.

"Okay." Said one of the men.

"Ha, those men were chosen very selectively from the sidewalks!" Yelled Thomas.

"They're no good for this operation, all you need is us." Stated Alex.

"Alright, we'll need to assign roles to everybody, first up, we need an architect, somebody to create the worlds which we will wander his dreams in." Said Thomas.

"Ha, I'll do it, choose m..." Started Max.

Justin shoved him out of the way. "Ignore him, I'll do it." Said Justin.

"Wait wait wait, not just anybody can be an architect, here." He said as he handed Justin a notepad and a pen. "You have one minute to draw a maze that takes me two minutes to solve. Justin took the pad, without ever looking away from Harding's face, drew a maze that was one path, from the start to the end. He handed it back to Thomas. "Uh, uh, huuu..." Said Thomas. Five minutes later, he spoke to them. "Alright, you're in."

"Yes!" Yelled Justin as he jumped in the air and hit his head on the ceiling. "Oh!"

"Now, we need an insider, somebody to put on these glasses, and take on the form of familiar people to Capplan." Said Thomas.

"That sounds pretty complicated." Stated Alex. "Dad, you do it."

"Okay!" Yelled Jerry.

"Okay, now we need a negotiator, somebody to negotiate terms with Capplan." Stated Thomas.

"What, he's gonna be in the dream?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, he's the main attraction." Said Thomas.

"Leave that to me." Stated Alex.

"Alright, I guess the rest of you can come as human sheilds." Stated Thomas.

"Sounds good!" Yelled Max.

"So, what's the first thing we do?" Asked Senator Brewster.

"Shut up!" Yelled Max.

"Okay, we all have to travel into the dream world, once, for practice, let's do it!" Yelled Thomas.

"Ya!" Yelled the group.

In the dream, they were making swords, attacking each other, and were falling into voids of unfinished sets. They all ended up dead. In the real world, they took off the visor. "We're ready!" Yelled Thomsas.

Later, they were at a coffee table, writing down what to put in the dream. 'Okay, we have to put in modern things, so he'll think he's dreaiming of things that're on everyone's minds." Stated Thomas. "Like what?"

"Let's put in E-camo." Stated Justin.

"Kay." Said Thomas as he wrote it down.

"Wheelchair boxing." Said Alex in an almost questioning voice.

"A cloned mammoth." Suggested Senator Brewster.

"Shut up!" Yelled the entire group angrily.

"That guy with the million dollar voice." Suggested Jerry.

"Free health care." Suggested Max.

"We all know that's not going to happen, even in dreams." Stated Theresa.

A few days later, they were finalizing the mission. "He's taking the flight from here in Philidelphia to Japan, the longest flight in the world, but unfortunately with improvements in flight technology all we'll have is two hours, so we have to get on that plane, put him to sleep, unnoticed." Stated Thomas.

"We can do it, I have a plan." Stated Jerry.

"Great, this mission is ready." Said Thomas as he closed his suitcase.

Days later, on the plane to Japan, the group had just arrived on the plane, but they looked completely different. They sat right behind Capplan. "Ha, you're Senator Capplan right?" Asked one of them.

"Don't speak to me!" Yelled Capplan.

"Sorry." Said the man. A waiter brought him a glass of water, the man took it, poured six types of pill dust in it, then handed it to him.

"Great." Said Capplan as he drank it. "Uh!" He groaned as he passed out.

"Uh, finally." Said Alex as she pulled the skin off her face to reveal hers. "So hot wearing this skin over ours!"

"Why didn't we use the glasses?" Asked Max.

"Dammit!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, are you sure he's asleep and not dead?" Asked Senator Brewster.

"Sure hope so, if not this whole mission is in the can." Stated Thomas.

"Come on, let's get in his mind." Stated Theresa.

The seven then went into the luggage room, went into their bags and pulled out a strange metal box machine, and brouoght it back to their seats. "Alright, let's get to it!" Yelled Thomas as he sat in his seat. "Hit me!" Justin then hit him in the head with a shovel. "Oh!" He yelled as he fell unconcious.

"All right, my turn!" Yelled Justin as Jerry smashed a shovel in his face. "Oh!" Yelled Justin as he fell into the dream.

The group then went continuously on hitting each other with shovels, until only Theresa was left. "Hu, I didn't think this through, uh!" Yelled Theresa as she smashed a shovel on her forehead. "Sngu!" She yelled as she fell asleep.

In Capplan's dream, they had just arrived in a big city, and were driving a shiny limosine. "Alright, first we have to find Capplan, pick him up, and take him to the pier." Stated Thomas as he drove along. "Now remember, we have to act perfectly normal so nobody suspects we made this dream or want to do anything wacky with this mind."

"Don't worry, I built the most believable world you could think of, everything you could ever think of is here." Stated Justin.

"That isn't much." Stated Jerry.

"There he is!" Yelled Theresa as she pointed to Capplan, who was standing on a curb.

"I got that bastard!" Yelled Alex as she grabbed the wheel and swerved to hit him.

"Ah!" Yelled Capplan as he jumped out of the way.

"You idiot! We're not here to kill him, we're here to alter his mind!" Yelled Justin.

"Well excuse me, I can't remember every single thing in my life that has ever been mentioned in the slightest passing moment!" Yelled Alex.

"This, this event that could lead the world back into freedom and let us sleep in a house, and food, remember food?" Asked Justin angrily.

Alex sat there looking at him. "Oh ya, food." She said as she remembered.

"Ha, I think he's running away!" Yelled Max.

"Can't see why." Said Brewster sarcastically. Everybody stared at him, he was then thrown from the car. "Ah! You morons!" He screamed. The car then stopped and started to reverse towards him. "Uh oh." He said as he ran out of the way.

"Alright, if he sees us in the car that almost killed him, then he'll know we're up to something, so we have to pick him up in a different car, or a wagon, wagons are classy." Stated Justin.

"Okay, Justin, did you put any wagons in this world?" Asked Alex.

Justin just sat driving and didn't look at her. "No." He answered sadly.

"Alright everybody out." Said Thomas as he got out and was hit by a car. "Oh, ah s***!" He yelled as he fell on the ground.

"Get up you wuss! We have a mission to do, and we're not going to accomplish it on the ground!" Yelled Justin.

"Sorry, how dare I fall on the ground." Said Thomas.

"Don't be sorry just get up." Said Justin. "Alright, now, let's find something to pick him up in."

"Alright!" Yelled Jerry as he clapped his hands. "Something to pick him up in!"

Capplan was waiting on the curb, when a huge crane drove through the city, tearing the tops off all of the buildings, and it finally came to him. "Ah!" He yelled as he drove on to the sidewalk.

The door was then open, and the driver spoke to him in a stupid Terminator expression. "Come with me if you want to live!" Yelled Justin.

"Okay!" Yelled Capplan in a girlish voice as he jumped in. In the crane, they were driving, and tearing up the streets. "So uh, you guys look really familiar, where have I seen you before?"

"Uh, why don't we stop talking, and put on our E-camos." Said Justin as he pulled out the E-camos.

"Uh, why do we need E-camos?" Asked Capplan.

"Uh, duh! So we don't get attacked by the Chinese president, he's in town remember?" Asked Justin.

"I don't really remember anything, except that." Stated Capplan. "So, why did you people come to save me? Why do you care about me?"

"Because you're the most famous embassador who's ever come to this town, you will decide the fate of our great town." Stated Alex.

"Ya, so uh, what's this town called?" Asked Capplan.

"Dream town." Stated Theresa. Alex punched her in the stomach. "Oh!" She yelled as she doubled over in pain.

"Don't listen to her she's an idiot." Said Max.

"Thank you." Said Theresa.

"This town here is, Grover's Corner." Said Senator Brewster.

"Shut up Brewster!" Yelled everybody, including Capplan.

"They named it after me, after I took a bullet for the president when he came to our town, name in progress." Stated Jerry.

"So your name is Grover, why Corner?" Asked Capplan.

"Because I have great corners." Stated Jerry.

"Ah." Said Capplan.

"So, uh, is there a vault in this town?" Asked Thomas.

"That's a little straight forward, don't you think!" Asked Alex angrily.

"Straight forward, what, asking for a safe in a town I've never been to? I don't see why." Said Capplan.

"Just shut up and ride!" Yelled Theresa.

"I'm sorry." Said Capplan.

"Whoa, whoa!" Yelled Justin as he swerved over, for there was a giant mammoth on the rode.

"Ha ha, it's one of those mammoths that Japan cloned!" Yelled Capplan.

"Ha, worked, told you!" Yelled Brewster.

"Shut up Brewster!" Yelled Justin. "We have to move, put on the E-camos so the mammoth can't find us!"

Outside, the group was all invisible, and were walking along the rode. A car drove by. "Ah!" Screamed Thomas, who the car hit.

"Shh!" Yelled Alex.

"Ha, who are those guys with the guns?" Asked Max.

"I don't know but I think they're runnig right at us." Stated Theresa.

"We'd better move." Stated Brewster. "Don't say it, I'll hit myself la..."

"Shut up Brewster!" Yelled Jerry.

"Why do you always get to say it?" Asked Capplan.

"Hello, town name." Said Jerry.

"Right sorry." Apologized Capplan.

Bullets began to fly at the men. "Ah, ah, ah!" Screamed Justin as he ran in circles. "Come on, let's find a place to hide!" He yelled as he ran to his left. The elephant stomped right in front of him. "Other way!"

In a were house, the group was looking out the windows nervously. "Ah, I see ya, ya keep going." Said Alex as she stared out the window with a sniper gun.

"Justin, who were those men?" Asked Theresa.

"Shh, we use our code names." Stated Justin.

"We didn't make any!" Yelled Jerry.

"Damn! We should have!" Yelled Justin. "Okay, call me number six."

"Okay, call me number seven, because I'm better than him." Stated Jerry.

"No, your name is Grover! Remember!" Demanded Justin.

"-Oh, Grover, ya." Said Jerry, who didn't remember.

"Those guys must have been his subconcious, and they think we're the enemy, so as long as we stay away from them, we'll be okay." Said Justin.

Can we go to the other dream realm, this one is to big and scary." Said Max.

"We need to get to the port at the pier!" Yelled Justin.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this!" Demanded Brewster.

"Because, if I told you it'd be in your minds, and you'd blow our cover, would you want that?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know." Said Brewster.

"Ha, those guys are at the doors, and they're trying to pick the lock with a cannon!" Yelled Thomas.

Come on!" Yelled Max as he opened the door, and thousands of bullets hit and killed him.

"Hurry, get in the Honda!" Yelled Jerry.

"No! We have to take the economy car!" Yelled Justin.

In the economy car, they were driving through the city as Hondas exploded all around them, which rivited the streets. "Okay, we're nearing the pier!" Yelled Justin as the car crashed into the water. "Hu! We have to get to the port! Fast!" Yelled Justin.

"Ah! Something just bit me, and it burns!" Yelled Theresa.

"Those are knife fish! They have torches built into everyone of their ten thousand teeth!" Yelled Justin.

"Why, would you make those!" Demanded Alex.

"Nobody is supposed to go in the water!" Yelled Justin.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Demanded Thomas.

"He just met us!" Yelled Thomas.

"Shut up Brewster!" Yelled Jerry.

"I didn't say anything!" Yelled Brewster.

"I know but it hasn't been said in a while." Said Jerry.

"Acceptable reason, now let's hurry before the skull bashers show up!" Yelled Justin. At the port, he held up his identity disc and they began to transfer.

"Hurry!" Yelled Theresa as small fish with skulls for heads and boxing gloves punched her in the head. They transported to the next realm.

In the next realm, the group was in a hotel, which had golden colored walls, fancy diamond glasses, elevators, bars and many other aspects of a fancy hotel. "Alright, we made it!" Yelled Justin as he threw his identity disc.

"Ah!" Screamed a man as pieces rolled over on the floor.

"Ha, how did we get here? We were just in the city." Stated Capplan confusedly.

"F***!" Yelled Thomas quietly. "Why didn't we think this through sooner?"

"Ha, don't look at me, nobody tells me things." Stated Senator Brewster.

"Shut up Brewster! Yelled the bar tender, who was Alex in disguise, and she smashed a glass on his head.

"Ah! Sorry tender." Said the Senator as he sat down.

"Ha I was supposed to be the disguised guy!" Yelled Jerry.

"Shut up Grover!" Yelled Theresa as she punched him in the stomach.

"Ha ha careful, if we die in here we die in real like too." Stated Justin.

"What! Are you serious? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Demanded Alex.

"Ha, why is that bar tender yelling at you number six?" Asked Capplan.

"Don't draw attention number five!" Yelled Justin.

"Number five? No, I want to be number six!" Yelled Alex.

"Wha, I'm number six!" Yelled Justin.

"We, could all die in here?" Asked Theresa furiously.

"Ya, we know it now, it doesn't matter." Stated Justin.

"Would've been nice to know before Max died." Stated Thomas.

"We can work past that, now, we have to make sure he doesn't leave the hotel, because outside, is the biggest living hell anybody's ever seen." Stated Justin.

"Why did you have to make this so complicated?" Asked Alex.

"I didn't think I'd have to go in." Admitted Justin.

"Alright, how did we get from that pier to this hotel like nothing?" Questioned Capplan.

"Must have been one of those worm holes, ya know, weird interdimensional plasma holes that lead to other holes in other parts of the world, or in the same town." Stated Justin.

"So, we're still in Grover's Corner?" Asked Capplan.

"Yes, we are still in my great town." Stated Jerry.

"Alright then, well where are we going? If I'm a famous embassador then I must have an important meeting to go to right?" Asked Capplan as he headed for the door.

"No! You can't go out the door!" Yelled Theresa as she ran in front of it.

"Why not?" Asked Capplan.

"Uh, well remember the people with guns, the limo that almost hit you, that mammoth?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya." Answered Capplan.

"Well, those are revolutionary anarchists, who don't want order in our great town, they all want to kill you, and while we're in here they won't be able to find us, but my guess is there'd be about one or two hundred thousand out there if we opened the door." Stated Theresa.

"Well, I guess we'd better stay here then." Said Capplan.

"That's exactly what we'd better do!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, look at all those people on the escalator, they look angry and have handguns." Stated Thomas.

"We'd better leave, just let me check outside." Said Justin.

"No, why do you get to do everything? Hu, number six? I'll go check." Said Alex. She opened the door to the outside, the sky was red, cloudly, and there were thousands of people walking with torches, pitch forks, and had bayonettes. "Okay, we'd better stay here."

"Ha, maybe if we change the ways we look they'll never recognize and kill us!" Yelled Thomas.

"How do we do that?" Asked Capplan.

"Good question." Said Jerry.

"I got it!" Yelled Theresa as she took a pot of coffee and threw it into Brewster's face.

"Ah!" Yelled Brewster as he put his hands on his face. "Did it work?"

"Shut up Brewster!" Yelled the whole group.

"Uh!" Yelled Alex as she pulled out a knife and cut up a lot of people. "Alright, somebody help me get the skins!" She yelled, with the intentions of putting on their skins and looking like them.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he stabbed a sword through his head. "There, now they'll think we're traveling freaks."

"They sure will you freak!" Yelled Thomas as he sewed wrinkles into his face with a sewing needle.

"No, they're still coming at us." Stated Capplan. Theresa then threw some coffee in his face. "Ah!"

"Didn't work!" Yelled Theresa.

"Dammit!" Yelled Justin as he pulled the knife out of his forehead. "Ah! F*** that hurts!"

"Ha, wait, if we can't die in this dream, how do we wake up?" Asked Jerry.

"Don't worry, all you worry about is not dying." Stated Justin. "Okay, what do we do about all these people?"

"Get them to go outside, you said it's horrible out there." Said Alex.

"No, they'll only kill us." Said Justin.

"You're an ass." Said Theresa.

"Ha, those guys are getting closer!" Yelled Capplan.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine if the door stays clo..." Started Justin. One of the men then took a gun and shot the door off, which revealed the thousands of walking to kill them. "Crap!"

"Hurry, put on your E-camos!" Yelled Brewster.

"We lost them at the pier you dumb ass!" Yelled Jerry.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help." Said Brewster as he sat down and sulked.

"Ha, those subconcious are getting close." Stated Thomas.

"What the hell is going on!" Demanded Capplan.

"Uh, ha!" Yelled Alex as she pulled out a gun and started shooting out glass.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Justin.

"Turmoil makes it thirty percent more likely that they'll die, but sixty percent more likely that we'll die." Stated Alex.

"Ya, what about the power of my chrystal ball?" Asked Theresa.

"I didn't put those in my world." Said Justin with his arms crossed.

"Uh!" Yelled Theresa as she threw down the chrystal ball, and there was a loud demonic roar, and glass and light flew all over the place.

"Ah!" Yelled everybody in the hotel.

"Okay, the port, I mean I suspect another worm hole, is in the top floor loft." Said Justin.

"That should be easy to get to." Said Jerry. A train then rolled in through the wall of the hotel.

"Okay we'd better move fast!" Yelled Justin. "Ah!" He yelled as the men came closer.

Ah!" Yelled Brewster as he grabbed a chainsaw, turned it on, and ran in with it, tearing all the skin off of all of the subconcious.

In the elevator, they were heading to the top floor. "We'll be nearing the worm hole soon, this is going a lot easier than the first world." Said Justin.

"First world, what are you talking about?" Asked Capplan.

"Inside thing." Said Thomas.

"Oh." Said Capplan in an upset, left out voice.

"Oh, somebody's getting on." Said Theresa.

"What?" Said Alex.

The door opened and thousands of subconcious poured in. "Ah!" Screamed the entire group.

"Get your subconcious hands off me!" Demanded Jerry.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he jumped atop all of them, and busted the glass at the top of the shaft. "Hurry up!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Yelled Brewster as he jumped up, with several knives in his chest.

At the top of the shaft, they were falling quickly, with the wall moving past them. "Okay, all we have to do is jump on to a floor, without the elevator snapping us in half, that shouldn't be too hard." Said Justin.

"Ha, what about that train in the lobby, that was pretty, idiotic!" Yelled Thomas.

"Don't, yell at me." Said Justin.

"Alright, on three, one, two..." Started Justin as they all jumped out, except for him. "Damn, uh!" He yelled as the ceiling neared. "Uh, ha!" He yelled as he jumped on to a floor. "Hello, where is everybody!" He demanded.

"Here we are." Said Theresa. "I hope there's no more surpri..." She said as a giant sail boat busted through the walls.

"Ah!" Screamed the group. "Hurry, to the wormhole!" Yelled Justin as they ran into a room, and found the port. "It's so small!" Yelled Thomas, as he looked into it, and his face was hughed blue, and all of their hair was glowing.

"We'll have to tie our bodies together to get in!" Yelled Justin.

The thousands of men then attacked the hotel. The attack was so savage, that the hotel began to fall into the ground, so everybody was floating while they tied the knot to bind each other. "All right, now!" Yelled Justin as he held out his identity disc, and they were transported out.

In the third world, they were in a restaurant. "All right, we made it out of that hell hole, now all we have to do is find that damn safe." Said Thomas.

"You guys still look familiar, why do you look so familiar?" Asked Capplan.

"Will you shut up, don't you want our help!" Demanded Alex.

"Right I'm sorry." Said Capplan as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is this the whole place, a stupid restaurant?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya sort of." Said Justin.

"Of my gosh!" Yelled Jerry as he grabbed his head.

"Don't be so pessimis..." Started Senator Brewster.

"Shut up Brewster!" Yelled the group.

"They'll be closing in soon, let's go." Said Justin as he opened the door, to reveal a huge snowy mountain, which was thousands of miles wide.

"Damn!" Yelled Thomas.

"Are we still in your land, Grover?" Asked Capplan.

"Shut up Capplan!" Yelled the group.

The goup was then all in snowmobiles, and they were being followed. "Oh, look at those guys, they got harpoons! Hurry!" Yelled Justin as they sped up.

"Ah!" Yelled Alex as she was harpooned through her stomach and pulled back to them.

"S***, number five was one of my favorites." Said Thomas.

"I hope you go next, I really do." Said Justin.

"Ah!" Yelled Theresa as polar bears ran at them. "Oh!" She yelled as one jumped and knocked her off the bike.

"This is insanity, I'm out!" Yelled Justin as he pulled to the left.

"Justin, what are you doing!" Demanded Thomas.

"He's always doing crazy stuff, that's usual dream stuff." Stated Jerry.

"Dream, why do you keep..." Started Capplan.

"Shut up Capplan!" Yelled Brewster.

In the hideout, Justin sat in a chair, and was readying himself. "Alright, here we go." He said. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and fell, the back of his head first, into a bowl of water. He awakened in the plane. "Hu! Yes, it's time!" He yelled as he began to run past the others who were asleep, or dead by now.

"Stop!" Yelled the attendant as he put his hand out. "I know all about your plots against the government, and I won't stand for it!" He yelled. From the outside of the plane, one could see the attendant fall from a gunshot.

"Candy ass bitch!" Yelled Justin as he leaned over and spat on his dead body.

"Ah! There's the safe house!" Yelled Thomas as the three neared the house, with the hundreds of men on their tales.

In the plane, Justin busted out some glass. "Hurry, come on, come on!" He yelled. The tens of men and women from the bar, ran in, and entered into the dream. And even the man who's wheel chair Justin used rolled into the dream world. "Ya!" Yelled the man and his girlfriend who Justin was defending. They all entered the dream.

"Ya!" Yelled Justin as he ran back to the dream.

"We're coming, ha, what's that!" Asked Capplan loudly.

On the mountain, hundreds of men in regular clothes ran, with spears, charging at them. "Ah!" Yelled the hoard, Justin as the head.

"Justin!" Yelled Thomas.

"Ha, they're not slowing down!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ha, what the hell are they..." Started Capplan. The hoard plowed into them, and most were killed.

"Ha, watch out for th..." Started Justin as the subconscious attacked them, and killed all of the bar men.

Back on the plane, Thomas awakened. "Uh, I think we did it guys, guys, guys!" He yelled at the dead group, all of them, including Capplan. "Oh, they're all dead, even Capplan, maybe this'll spell good things for the future." He said. One year later, the world was patrolled by the government, with planes, robots, looking to kill all the non-government people. Thomas was hiding from a spotlight, under a rock. "Ah s***!" He yelled.

And now, the lesson that comes with every story. A strange man talked in front of a white screen. "You can change your friends, and you can change your clothes, but you can't change your friend's clothes.

**THE END**


End file.
